starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тэд/Галерея
Второй сезон Goblin Dogs S2E13 Tad appears on top of Kelly's head.png S2E13 Marco Diaz shocked by Tad's appearance.png S2E13 Tad introduces himself.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'you've been there this whole time?'.png S2E13 Tad 'I like to hang out'.png The Bounce Lounge S2E33 Bounce Lounge photo of the Bounce Crew.png S2E33 Full-screen photograph of the Bounce Crew.png S2E33 Close-up on photo of Johnny Blowhole.png S2E33 Headphone Jones and Lady Scarfs-a-Lot in photo.png S2E33 Tad enters the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Tad asks Star and Marco where Kelly is.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Marco point Tad to Kelly.png S2E33 Kelly and Tad meet on the dance floor.png S2E33 Kelly 'what are you doing here?'.png S2E33 Tad 'don't you remember, baby?'.png S2E33 Tad 'the first place we ever broke up'.png S2E33 Tad 'want to get back together?'.png S2E33 Tad lands on Kelly's head.png S2E33 Tad and Kelly glowing with colors.png S2E33 Bounce Lounge patrons look disappointed.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Bounce Crew looking sad.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Bounce Crew feeling sad.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Bounce Lounge happy again.png S2E33 Final photo of the Bounce Crew.png Третий сезон Lava Lake Beach S3E19 Marco Diaz greeting Tad in Kelly's hair.png S3E19 Tad sorrowfully eating vegan pizza.png S3E19 Tad 'Kelly dumped me again'.png S3E19 Tad 'are we getting back together?'.png S3E19 Tad 'I've been looking'.png S3E19 Marco Diaz talking with Tad.png S3E19 Tad holding pizza box, chip bag, and soda bottle.png S3E19 Marco Diaz 'when Jackie and I split'.png S3E19 Tad 'break up and make up constantly'.png S3E19 Tad 'you're harshing my groove'.png S3E19 Marco pulling pizza box out of Tad's hands.png S3E19 Tad 'you're the expert'.png S3E19 Tad 'you're making yourself miserable'.png S3E19 Tad 'you didn't come here for the Soulrise'.png S3E19 Tad's many hands on Marco Diaz's face.png S3E19 Tad 'you have feelings for your best friend'.png S3E19 Marco Diaz completely incredulous.png S3E19 Marco Diaz having a shocking realization.png S3E19 Tad 'in any dimension!'.png S3E19 Tad 'with your unavailable crush?'.png S3E19 Marco Diaz backing away from Tad.png S3E19 Tad watching Marco Diaz back away.png Stump Day S3E25 Tad appears in Kelly's hair.png S3E25 Kelly 'you need to move out!'.png S3E25 Everyone arguing in the castle ballroom.png Conquer S3E38 Kelly notices Tad on the ground.png S3E38 Tad weakly calling Kelly's name.png S3E38 Kelly holding Tad in her arms.png S3E38 Tad 'greatest love poem of all time'.png S3E38 Tad reciting a love poem for Kelly.png S3E38 Tad dying in Kelly's arms.png S3E38 Kelly 'you're not gonna die'.png S3E38 Tad sitting up in confusion.png S3E38 Tad 'how do you know?'.png S3E38 Tad letting out a weak cough.png S3E38 Kelly 'because you never go away'.png S3E38 Kelly 'that's the thing with you'.png S3E38 Kelly 'every time I think you're gone'.png S3E38 Kelly 'you're back living inside my hair'.png S3E38 Tad 'where am I 'upposed to go?'.png S3E38 Kelly 'live in the woods, Tad!'.png S3E38 Kelly gets hit by Meteora's soul rays.png S3E38 Kelly gets her soul stolen by Meteora.png S3E38 Tad dramatically crying out for Kelly.png S3E38 Tad falls over on the ground.png en:Tad/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей